Charmed
by WhitelighterJay
Summary: I don't own the characters in this story. Heck I don't even own this disclaimer since a friend wrote it for me. Yes this is a short story I know, but I got writers block. The Fourth and final chapter is out! R&R plz, don't be too cruel.
1. First Attack

Piper walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She reached for the coffee pot and poured herself a cup and sat down at the table. She took a sip of her coffee. Leo came into the kitchen a few minutes later. He put his hands on her shoulders. She turned her head and he gave her a sweet kiss.

"Good Morning," he announced.

"Mornin," she gave him a smile. Leo reached for the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. He sat down beside her. Phoebe entered the room and also sat down at the table.

"So, guys, what's up?" she said cheerfully.

"I have to be at P3 at 8:00. Pat Benatar is going to set up and practice. I have to make sure they don't mess around or anything, I mean it's not like there's anything that they would want, except maybe something to drink." Phoebe laughed. Piper looked at the clock that read 7:30.

"Well I have to meet with the elders soon; they want to address me a new charge." Leo exclaimed.

"Another one, haven't you got like a hundred already?" Piper exaggerated.

Yeah Leo, I mean come on, they've been pushing you real hard lately." Phoebe added.

"I know they have, but it's my job. They give me a charge and I guide my charges." Leo replied. A soft ringing noise, signaling the elders call, chimed. "Well they're calling. I'll see you when I get back. I love you." He leaned towards Piper and kissed her.

"I love you, too." As he orbed out, Piper turned her head towards Phoebe, "So what about you?"

Two demons shimmered in behind Phoebe. One hurled a fireball at the back of her head. The other threw an energy ball at Piper. Phoebe whirled around and let out a "woo." When the fireball was about three inches from her face, it had stopped in midair. She turned around and saw that Piper had her hands held in the air. Piper had frozen the demons. Phoebe hurriedly got out of her chair and ran to Piper's side.

"Paige!" Phoebe shouted.

Paige came running down the stairs. "What is it...whoa." Paige saw the two demons standing frozen and an energy and a fireball in the air. Piper blew up the energy ball.

"Fireball," Paige called as the freeze wore off. The fireball orbed over by Paige and then at the demon who attacked Piper. The demon yelled and burst into flames. As Piper raised her hands, the demon who was left shimmered out.


	2. Club Assault

"What was that all about?" Paige asked.

"Demons trying to kill us, what else?" Phoebe answered.

"Well I can't remember when I've had more fun, but I have to get to the club." Piper addressed. She grabbed the keys off the counter and headed out the door. She got in her car and left.

When Piper arrived, Pat Benatar just pulled in behind her. "Hello," Piper greeted.

"Hello," Pat replied. "Should we just go in and set up?"

"Oh, absolutely. Can I get you anything to drink or something?"

"No thanks."

Back at the manor, Phoebe and Paige had sat down at the table. "I've never known demons to attack in pairs." Phoebe said to Paige, surprised. "Maybe one right after another, but never in pairs."

"Do you think they're planning something?"

"I don't know, I guess it's possible."

"We should try and find out what they're doing before they succeed."

"Good idea. We should check the Book of Shadows."

Back at the club, around 10:30, Pat started packing up, but left the microphone and other concert materials where they were. She was to perform tonight. After Pat and her crew left, a demon shimmered in behind Piper. Piper jerked her head around to see a similar demon to the one earlier at the manor. She raised her hands and the demon blew to pieces and materialized, this time it formed into two demons, as if it multiplied when it was vanquished. Piper blew up the one on the left, and it multiplied again. Piper had realized they wouldn't die, so she froze the room.

"Leo!" she shouted. Leo orbed in.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. He saw Piper looking over his shoulder behind him. He turned around and saw the demon, or demons rather. He turned to Piper and wrapped his arms around her. He orbed back to the manor.

"They should be here soon, let's go." Piper insisted. They headed up to the attic, where they found Phoebe and Paige searching through the Book of Shadows, making no progress. "What are you looking for?"

"The demon that had attacked earlier. The one that got away." Paige answered.

"Well we have a bigger problem."

"What is it?"

"A demon attacked at P3, and when I blew him up, he came back but there were two of him. Everytime I blew him up, he just doubled."

"Wow, that's a huge problem." Phoebe cut in.

"So I'm looking for something about multiplying demons." Piper informed. She flipped through the pages of the book, and stopped on a demon with egyptian type symbols written on its face. "Demons of Anubis," Piper read, "Multiplies when slayed, Can only be vanquished under the statue of Anubis. Great, now we have to go to Egypt to vanquish this thing." Piper complained.

Sorry about my chapters being so short. If I continued they would get really pathetic and I would most likely get off topic. The summary will change somewhere in like the 3rd or 4th, the demons attacking in pairs part.


	3. Demon Identification

Piper continued on reading from the book. "Can only be vanquished by reciting a spell with the Power of Three. Alright, a spell, that sound's easy enough."

"Don't be too sure, we still have to get him to the Statue of Anubis, and it says here they never go near the statue." Phoebe pointed out.

"So how are we going to get him to the statue?"

"I don't know, I mean we've never seen anything like him, so we don't know much about them."

"Well, I'll go check with the elders, find out what they know." Leo stated. Leo orbed out, and left the girls standing there.

"So let's get started on the spell." Piper broke the silence. The three of them sat down and talked over what the spell was going to read.

_Almighty god of Anubis_

_Take away this demon_

_Banish him from existence_

_Along with his evil_

"How's that?" Piper asked.

"Sounds good to me." Phoebe said.

"Yeah," Paige nodded, in agreement.

"So what are we waiting for?" said Piper.

"Let's do it." Phoebe ordered.

The same demon that attacked Piper at the club, shimmered behind Paige, and threw a fireball toward her back. The pressure of the fireball hurled Paige across the room. Paige smashed into the couch, which tipped over. Paige lay still, not moving, behind the couch.


	4. Final Showdown

Piper lifted her hands to blow him up, but stopped, knowing he would just multiply. She put her hands to her side, then lifted them again. The demon stopped dead in his tracks. "Leo! hurry up!" Leo orbed in and turned to Paige. He rushed over and placed his hands over Paige's burn wound. His hands started to glow as Paige's wound closed up, and was no longer visible.

"Okay, now grab the demon and let's orb to the statue." Piper insisted. "What are you waiting for?" Leo grabbed the demon's shirt and orbed. Paige followed close behind, along with Phoebe and Piper. In the desert, in front of the Statue of Anubis, after the sisters had arrived, many more Demons of Anubis were awaiting their arrival. The demons had an awkward smile on their faces. They all held out their hand at the same time and charged up an energy or fireball. As all six demons hurled their energies and fireballs, Phoebe had ducked and two fireballs and 1 energy ball had hit Piper sending her soaring through the air.

"Piper, No!" Leo shouted. He rushed over to Piper, and as he bent down to aid her, Paige flew over him and fell to the sand. Leo turned around, "Phoebe!"

"Leo, heal Piper so she can freeze them." Leo turned to Piper and placed his hands over her. She suddenly shot upright. "Hurry freeze them." Piper lifted her hands and froze the demons, as Phoebe let a squeal. A fireball was right in front of her face.

"Now heal Paige, Leo." Phoebe reminded him. Leo healed Paige,and the Charmed Ones gathered together. Piper pulled out a piece of paper. The three of them chanted the spell.

_Almighty god of Anubis_

_Take away this demon_

_Banish him from..._

Piper's freeze wore off, so she extended her arm and once again, froze them. "Let's try this again." Phoebe urged.

_Almighty god of Anubis_

_Take away this demon_

_Banish him from existence_

_Along with his evil_

"Again." Phoebe insisted.

_Almighty god of Anubis_

_Take away this demon_

_Banish him from existence_

_Along with his evil_

"It's not working!" Phoebe explained.

"Of course not," Leo piped up, "You wrote the spell for just the one demon, it has to be made for mor then one. Recite it as if you wrote it to vanquish more than one."

_Almighty god of Anubis_

_Take away these demons_

_Banish them from existence_

_Along with their evil_

The group of demons all caught fire, and let out a loud bellow. There was a huge explosion that sent the sisters and Leo through the air. Leo grabbed Piper as Paige grabbed Phoebe,right before they hit the ground, they orbed to the living room at the manor.

"Home at last." Piper said relieved. She leaned in and kissed Leo. "I'm ready for bed, how about you?" She asked Leo, seductively. Leo laughed and grabbed Piper's hand. They headed on up stairs and left Phoebe and Paige standing alone.

Paige, remembering, "What about the demon from this morning that got away?"

"He's dead." Phoebe answered.

"How do you know?"

"He was with the bunch we vanquished."

"I didn't see him."

"That's because he was behind you."

"Oh, then I guess there's nothing to worry about, then?"

"Nope."

"Good." They both laughed, then they both turned around and headed upstairs.


End file.
